


It's her call

by Houseofmalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Black Family-centric (Harry Potter), Cousin Incest, F/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, POV Narcissa Black Malfoy, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22014724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houseofmalfoy/pseuds/Houseofmalfoy
Summary: New Year's eve, kiss at midnight. The usual.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	It's her call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heavenlycrypts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenlycrypts/gifts).



10… 9…. 8…. 

He approaches her through the crowd that's gathered in the flat he shares with his best friend and she's handed one of the glasses of knock off champagne he's carrying. 

They're 19 and 20 years old and they're drunk and they're happy and they're free and the new year is about to begin and that will make it all alright.

He's wearing a ragged leather jacket over a shirt with Springsteen's lyrics and there are rips in his faded jeans. There's a chain around his neck and studs in his ears and it's strange that he looks so beautiful like this.

7… 6… 

Narcissa sips her champagne and laughs when he downs his glass at once. He's always been an idiot, so what comes next shouldn't have been a surprise.

She's in a sparkling silver dress that earlier tonight he called a New Year's Eve cliche, but now he looks at her like he doesn't mind the dress at all. 

She also wears a stupid headband with the year they're entering tonight in bright purple letters. He made her wear it to make up for the dress.

"Anyone to kiss at midnight?"

He has to yell if she wants to hear what he's saying, but he's always been loud and he's always been good at drawing attention to himself. 

She used to hate that about him. 

She also used to hate his lack of style.

Now she doesn't complain about his dark brown curls that fall to his shoulders, and the top of his new tattoo that she can see below his collarbone. 

He makes it look good.

5… 4… 

Sirius grins in a way that lets her know he has a stupid plan when she shakes her head at his question.

She should've seen it coming.

She takes another swig of champagne and when she looks up at him again he's staring. Openly, because subtlety has never been his strength.

She likes that about him.

His eyes are caught in hers and for whatever reason it makes her a little self conscious. As if those grey eyes of his aren't painfully familiar, as if she hasn't looked into them countless times before.

Never like this. 

She should've seen it coming.

Narcissa reaches up to move a loose strand of hair out of her face, putting it back into place with the rest of her black and white waves.

The stupid headband makes her hair a mess, and he seems to realise that because he's grinning.

Infuriating he's always been.

Handsome, too, when he grins.

3… 2… 1… 

He takes her glass that's still half full from her hand and puts both away. She doesn't care to see where he puts them.

"You're not seriously—" she starts.

"I won't if you don't want me to," he answers.

It's her call.

His eyes are still looking into hers until they break their gaze and then the grey she knows so well is looking at her lips instead.

He's a moron.

He's always been the impulsive one. Ever since they were children.

He's so often dragged her along.

He's looking at her lips and she doesn't stop him from doing so. Doesn't stop him from taking a step closer.

Narcissa looks around the room. It's stupid, it's reckless, it's happening. Who will even remember in the morning?

Who will even remember next year?

He's good looking.

He's sharp features and cheekbones she has too and grey eyes filled with familiarity and a promise for a new experience.

He's an idiot.

But it's her call.

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

It's her call.

It's a split second decision. 

It's her lips against his when the clock strikes 12 and there are cheers all around them that are drowned out at once.

It's his hands in her hair that make the stupid purple headband slide down a little and it's a kiss she should've seen coming and shouldn't have started that is broken by a chuckle from Sirius' lips.

It's her arms around his neck when he kisses her again.

It's a smaller round of cheers and laughs when his best friend sees them.

It's his out of breath grin and it's her eyes sparkling with laughter and it's breaking apart in chuckles, shaking their heads.

"Happy new year, Cissa."

It's something she hadn't anticipated.

"Happy new year."

It's somehow the perfect start of a new year.


End file.
